


Серое пятно

by Erylle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Гарри Поттер старается не думать о том, что было. Хэллоуину всегда было всё равно на любые его планы.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Magic World, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Серое пятно

_"Последний же враг истребится – смерть"._

Гарри рассеянно выводит на запотевшем окне автобуса бессильные руны, вертя в голове эту странную, такую коварную в своей многозначительности фразу. Гермиона говорила, что она из Библии. Не доверять ей причин нет – лучшая подруга, боевой товарищ, начитанная умница, почти сестра. Единственная семья, которой удостоен Национальный Герой Магической Британии. Сбежавший куда подальше после серии судов над бывшими Пожирателями. Вытянувший почти всех из лап азкабанских тварей – и речь совсем не о дементорах.

– Сжечь бы весь этот остров Адским пламенем...

Бормотание срывается с обветренных губ без капли симпатии – Гарри убежден, что это место не должно существовать.

"Вряд ли Пожиратели, сидевшие в Азкабане, считали смерть своим врагом. Удивительно, если они не звали её".

Холод стекла кольнул лоб, от вздоха рисунки побледнели, покрылись тонкой пленкой. Очки неудобно перекосились, впившись в переносицу, но сомнительно, что их хозяин заметил это.

"Сириус мог бы рассказать. Даже портрет не ожил..."

Резкая остановка заставила приложиться ухом о сидение спереди. Поломка. Гарри виновато наморщил нос и вышел на улицу вслед за другими пассажирами – в последнее время его магия слишком нестабильна и влияет на немагические технологии самым непредсказуемым образом. Лондон укрылся плотной пеленой дождя, превращаясь для неподготовленных глаз в сплошное серое пятно.

Гарри посмотрел на циферблат механических часов, обхвативших запястье, зашел в ближайшую подворотню и аппарировал – Гермиона уже ждала его на Гриммо. Сегодня был Хэллоуин, и им стоило его отпраздновать. Когда-нибудь они смогут сходить на могилы Поттеров вместе. Не под укрытием мантии-невидимки.

Когда-нибудь, когда Министерство перестанет искать своих Героев. Позволит им жить, наконец, для себя.


End file.
